


Keen

by snarechan



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_date](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/gifts).



> Per request: _Ronin Warriors – Cale/Sage, dark obsessions about the other._ HOLY CRAP SO LONG SINCE I'VE WATCHED THIS SERIES aaaaah. Obviously this is my cue to re-watch the entire series ~~(see: doesn't really need an excuse but I'll run with it).~~ Cassandra Cassidy has edited this, but whatever errors remain are my own.

The Dark Warlord of Corruption, Cale, and the Dark Warlord of Illusion, Dais, were positioned atop one of the numerous towers that were overlooking the city of Tokyo. The skyscraper gave them the perfect vantage point to follow the travels of their enemy as they thought their journey through the streets went unsupervised. The group kept to the gloom, backs against brick walls and eyes watchful for an assault.

If there was one thing that the two followers of Talpa could agree on, subconsciously of course, it was how laughable and utterly pathetic the sight of the Ronin Warriors crawling around the city had to be. Their attempts to hide in the crevices and shadows it provided were useless against those who truly thrived in the darkness.

They observed as the group came to stop near the main strip, pausing for what appeared to be a discussion. It was heated, Kento’s arms visibly waving around even from their extended distance, and it went on for a long time. Eventually, some kind of deal or agreement must have been reached because everyone split up.

Cale picked up Sage going off on his own, his back finally straightening from its bent position. He’d appeared relaxed up until that point, body slumped against a metal feature on the roof. It wasn’t the stance of someone bored or asleep; it was that of a wild beast waiting for the right moment to strike its prey. Vigilant, patient, and conservative until the last second.

“That’s our cue,” Dais confirmed, looking equally battle ready.

Cale sneered, walking to the edge, and snapped, “I can see that.”

His eyes were following the wearer of the Halo armor, who ducked down an alley and was making his way toward one of the stores. The rest of his team was doing the same in alternate directions, probably scavenging for provisions.

“Try not to get distracted, and stick to my plan,” the other warned. He was smirking as he temporarily broke Cale’s concentration. “Lord Talpa will not accept failure.”

“Be on your way, then, so that we may get started,” Cale said.

The Warlord of Illusion vanished without another word, going to set his plan into motion. That would leave him a little time for his own enjoyment. Licking his lips, he crouched and leapt harmlessly to the streets below, on the hunt.

-Fin-


End file.
